French Kisses
by thatsyou
Summary: She couldn’t help but wonder how it would felt like kissing him right then – if she could taste more than blood and salt on his trembling lips.
1. Chapter 1

French Kisses

A/N: This should be fun. I hope you guys are going to enjoy this as much as I do, writing it. And by the way, I didn't stop writing Right Now but I'm trying to find a good inspiration for the next chapter.

Chapter 1: Naughty

--

Well, it all started a few hours after the press conference when he suddenly realized a change in his personal assistants demeanor. He tried to convince her sharing their lunch together but she refused politely, took her laptop and shrugged off any comment about how tired she looked.

He denied the look on her face when he stepped out the conference room, in fact he ignored the shocked looks on all the people present in the room altogether because he kept on grinning like a crazy son of a bitch he was, until he and Pepper were safely in the back of the black limo.

Tony looked at his assistant who was typing at her laptop, her eyes entirely focused on the screen in front of her. Ten minutes or so, the silence was beginning to piss Tony who was fidgeting with his hands, thing he usually did when nervous. And that did not happen that often.

Pepper blinked a few times before sending another message in the recycle bin. _Stupid… why had she thought of…_

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a warm hand on her wrist. She gasped and turned her head, steel blue eyes meeting rich brown ones staring down at her. With the other hand he carefully removed the laptop from her lap, closed it and put it aside.

Then hesitating slightly, he brought his hand up and lazily stroked her cheek, adding more color to her flustered face. He took in her appearance; her strawberry-blonde hair hanging free on her shoulders, her beautiful blue eyes who were eyeing him intently (and for a brief moment he noticed her looking at his lips) before blushing even more when his gaze found hers. His hand found hers, but then the sudden realization of who the man standing in front of her was hit her and she pushed him slightly.

She let out a chuckle and took her laptop once more.

"I would appreciate if you would not invade my space ever again, Mr. Stark."

"But-"

"I'm not in the mood to argue, and please stop staring at me like you want to eat me with your eyes." She sighed before continuing. "It makes me feel exposed."

"I want to eat you." He replied, smiling.

Tony couldn't help but shiver when the woman in front of him practically giggled and turned her head to the phone in her hands.

"You are a self-absorbed little prick." She stopped when she saw the smug expression on his face.

"Do you really have no shame at all?"

Tony shook his head and smirked at the shocked woman standing a few inches from him.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

Tony lowered his eyes to her lips and let out a small puff of air from his mouth.

"Does the reason that I – personally sent three of my company's best engineers in Europe – bother you?" He asks silently as if afraid of breaking her in a million of pieces.

"Oh…uh well I don't…" She sort of stammered out but Tony looked skeptical at her.

"Donald McSucksmydick. Is he the reason of your anger on me?"

The laptop fell from Pepper's lap with a loud bang, her eyes sending death glares to her smirking boss.

"No… no, you didn't eavesdrop when I was talking to Donald this morning." She accused, pointing a finger to his eyes.

"Oh, c'mon… Donald? Like Donald Duck or something??" He starts to laugh.

Tony stood up, trying to help Pepper pick up the remaining of her laptop, now scattered on the car's floor. He and Pepper accidently touched hands – that action sending her over the edge of sanity – as she slapped him hard. Tony fell on his butt and looked at her, tears pricking his eyes.

He wiped his mouth with his right hand and the warm liquid filled his mouth, making him sick to his stomach. Tony bit his lip so hard that even more blood came but he didn't care now – all he could think of was the maddening ache that started right from his heart and cursed through his veins, until he couldn't breathe anymore.

Pepper's jaw dropped in shock as she stood up, her heart aching as well.

Tony took a few steps back until he fell onto the cool leather of the seat.

"Hogan?" He called, his voice trembling through the intercom.

"Yes sir."

"Stop the car. _Please._"

The car stopped in three point five seconds and Tony opened the door, exiting the limo; his limbs shaking.

"Tony." Pepper called, thanking God it was night outside and there were no people watching this – that, whatever it was. She got down the limo, and with trembling lips she explained Happy that they should be left alone.

She ran as fast as she could, like a woman wearing four inch heels for her boss in distress.

But she should know very well that he wasn't _just _in distress. She had hurt him, _damn it! _

The man she cared deeply for, the man she _loved. _Her boss.

She stopped a few meters behind the man who was obviously trying to hide his face from her. Tony sniffed and continued his walk, sighing desperately.

"Tony?"

"I want to be left _alone." _

"Turn. Around." She said, sharply.

Tony turned, not even bothering to hide the fact that tears of pain fell down his cheeks.

Pepper stared. Tony stared.

"I'm so sorry, Tony. I honestly don't know what to do anymore."

"You're just thinking about you." He whispered. "Just about you and your damned job."

Pepper couldn't remember being speechless in front of him since the press conference, last week, since he announced his alter-ego, Iron Man.

"You're never thinking about the ones around you, and their feelings. You just act on impulse… don't care…"

"I mean, why should I care anyway? I'm Tony Stark, right?" He asks, his lips trembling slightly.

He frowns at her stunned look and wipes his mouth again.

"I shouldn't care, right?" He asks again.

"Tony, listen…"

"I – want to be left alone. Please don't follow me."

"Tony…"

"_Please…" _ He begged, sniffing again, harder this time.

She gave up, sitting on the bench and trying to hide the sobs ripping through her worn body.

Seconds after, one faithful assistant was asleep on the bench, in the park. She couldn't help but wonder how it would felt like kissing him right then – if she could taste more than blood and salt on his trembling lips.

--

The next morning she woke up, feeling somehow better than last night. The familiar smell of her bedclothes filling her nose, made her straighten her position and gasp loudly.

She didn't remember how she ended up in her bed. Pepper quickly stood up, and ran to her bathroom, located a few meters from the bedroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror and the events of the last night quickly flooded her mind.

_Familiar arms encircling her waist and grabbing her from behind her knees, lifting her up… The click of her apartment door when it opened… hands tucking her in the comfortable heat of the bed… and all of a sudden, lips placed on her forehead. _

Feeling a bit relieved of the fact that maybe Tony had found her and took her home; she sighed and let the cool water hit all the fears away.

--

Not willing to tear up anymore, she settled herself back in her bed and turned on her LCD.

Tony will understand why I didn't show up…

Do you like it? Want a new chapter? Tell me…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the delay :)

And for the Right Now fans it isn't finished but I kinda have a hard time deciding the future of the story.

Chapter 2 – The Crime Scene

Tony took his jacket and stormed out of the mansion feeling a bit flushed. He had tried to cover the immense scar on his lower lip but he didn't manage to completely erase the last night events. The place where he'd bitten his lip hurt like hell, but that was nothing comparing the strange pain which was filling his chest every time he took a breath.

It was half past two and Pepper didn't show up at the mansion like she usually did.

Tony had been thinking all night about what happened that evening between them and resisted the urge to jump at one plausible conclusion. One slap and he lost all the control he had left.

The _little _control he had left.

Last night when he found her asleep on the cold bench, in the empty park his heart simply broke even more than it already was. The single reason he came back was that he wasn't ready for her resignation letter just yet. So he found her and pulled her sleeping form in his strong arms then carried her all the way to her apartment. He tried to ignore the fact that her arms encircled his neck and that she snuggled her warm body against his. He hadn't felt this comfortably in a long time so, as they reached the apartment he immediately tucked her in and pressed his lips hard against her forehead.

Tony decided.

--

Forty-five minutes later he parked his silver Audi in the parking lot, took a short look of himself in the mirror, frowning as he spotted the bruise on his lip again. Tony passed his hand through his damp hair, not helping at all the muffled look.

He quickly got in the elevator and pressed the button where her apartment was.

In a few seconds the elevator doors opened just in time for Tony to see ten or more cops standing right outside Pepper's apartment, one of them sticking the yellow tape around the wooden door. His heart rose to his throat as he registered that on the tape was written in black, bold letters 'crime scene'.

His feet took him in front of the cops who didn't even notice him. Tony couldn't resist the anxiety taking over him so he called her name but all it came out was a strangled moan in the back of his throat.

One of the policemen looked over at him, his expression slightly concerned.

Tony lost all his control as he ripped the tape off, ignoring the hands on his arms and the startled voices behind him. He didn't give a damn about the cops - all he wanted to know was that Pepper was alive, and that she was alright.

"_Pepper!" _He shouted.

The white noise was killing him.

---

Once again, sorry for the delay, and I hope you all like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Much blood covering the white crisp sheets on her bed caused his stomach to turn upside down as he gapped breathlessly at the table nearby.

One cop came and put his hand on his trembling shoulder, making Tony half jump in the air.

"Where's Pepper?"

One tear crept down on his cheek but he wiped away angrily, his entire body frame shaking like a leaf.

"Do you mean Virginia Potts?" The policeman asked.

Tony nodded, feeling the lump in his throat getting bigger.

"She's giving a statement at the police department, downtown."

Tony never felt more relieved in his whole life. He shook the policeman's hand hard and rushed out of the apartment.

--

The moment he had entered the police department he went to the informational desk where he asked about Pepper. They told him she was in an office, three floors from where he is. He thanked the women and took the elevator, breathing deeply as the last fears started to fade away.

--

"Pep?" He asked when he spotted her.

Pepper turned to him and when he saw her 'in one piece' he pulled her in a possessive hug. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, sobbing quietly.

"What happened?" Tony asked, pulling her closer to his body.

It took her a moment to regain her voice.

"I went to a friend of mine and when I came back I found this woman killed in my own bed, Tony."

Tony wrapped his arms more tightly against her and he started rocking them both.

"I'm just… I'm glad you're okay, Potts." He paused to smile at the question on her face. "Just give me heads up when you're missing from work again, okay?"

"Sure. But now I don't have where to stay until the police clears my apartment." She whispered.

"I'll take you at the mansion. No…" He paused and lifted her chin, looking serious. "I don't want to hear about it being unprofessional. You're just staying with me for a little while."

Curious fact that that simple affirmation warmed up her heart, enough to burn.

She nodded and that was alright. Tony wrapped his hand with hers, moral support, he thought.

--

_That night_

"Is that what I think it is?" Pepper asked pointing at the reddened bruise on his lip.

Tony gave her a confused look and just smiled sheepishly.

"I dunno, it may be."

Silence.

"I'm sorry Tony."

"I know."

He didn't dare to look her square in the eyes because he knew regret would be there.

"Me too." Tony answered, trying to open the door but Pepper was too fast for him.

She pressed her lips against his lower lip in a tender kiss.

"There. All better." She said when she pulled away breathing heavily and her face flushed.

Tony opened his eyes, blinking rapidly before changing positions. He pinned her against the door and locked his lips with hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tony paced restlessly outside the guest room, waiting for Pepper who had excused herself from their intense kiss, saying that she has to go to the bathroom. For a moment Tony considered not to let her go but he thought better of it and told her that he's going to wait outside her room.

Now, after almost twenty minutes Tony began to worry. He didn't hear any sound and he suspected that Pepper was still in the bathroom, so he knocked at the door of her room. No response though, so he slowly opened the door and peeked in to see if she was there. No sight of Pepper unfortunately.

Suddenly a little sob was heard from the cracked door of the bathroom. Tony swallowed hard and moved towards the door hesitantly. What if he did something wrong? His inner voice kept asking as he reached for the door knob. He opened the door slightly and risked a look. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Pepper's reflection in the mirror. She was crying, no, she was sobbing and she was _shaking._

He backed up a bit then, feeling ashamed. He shouldn't have come here in the first place and he should've given her privacy. It was one o'clock for Christ's sake and he was supposed to be waiting outside, most definitely not where he was right then. It wasn't fair – all things considered, he thought dryly. He was a superhero after all, and he was supposed to protect her because he feared the worst. He feared that one day he will not be able to save her and what he said was true – she was indeed all he had. Besides what's more precious than her simple presence in his life – _constant _presence, he thought better. Even though, he's not going to give up at the idea of her being his girlfriend. He had big plans and this wasn't a good start.

Tony sighed deeply and decided to let Pepper confront her own problems. After what happened today… and _yesterday _she had the right to be upset. Not like it's any of his business, anyway.

Pepper could swear she heard the door of her room being closed, even so gently. She wiped angrily at her tears. She knew it wasn't fair. She just knew it. He's been waiting all these months, hope rising in his chest every time she dared to stare dead in his eyes. She _knows _that the night at the firefighter's benefit was the night she had lost it, the most precious thing she had left while he was kidnapped – her control. People kept telling her how a great asset she is to Tony and his company. They asked her how in hell she was immune to her boss's charm. Well, truth was that at the very beginning she had made a promise to herself – no matter what she will not be _that _woman Tony brought home every single night. She knew his reputation from her early days at the college. The girls there talked about him like he was their idol or a god. She was young but he was young as well.

But after he came back a new person Pepper told herself that it would work. After the press conference she wasn't all that sure anymore. Starting a relationship with Tony would've implied starting a relationship with Iron Man, which, she thought – was completely unacceptable.

Tony… he could sometimes be so cruel – he'd done it before, no doubt. She'd seen him sweet -talk countless women into his bed then dump them the next day. It's been long time since that things used to happen. When Tony wants something, he gets. That's the main rule she had to get used to when she was hired. He used to ask more – to tease her and flirt and god knows what else only to get her in bed, or on any other flat surface.

She knows now that he's not after that anymore. Sometimes she'll look into his big brown eyes and she what she would find there would frighten her. She's afraid that he wants her the same way she does. It would've been different before Afghanistan but now… it's really creepy, at least she thinks so.

She takes one more look at the mirror and shudders herself. This image of her standing there with her face red and her freckles stark in the artificial light is somehow changing her perspective about her. She's weak. She's not used to be that perfect, prim assistant, immune to his boyish smile or every tender look he gives her anymore.

This has to be her decision, no matter what. They're in danger, Pepper knows that and she's aware of the many problems they might face – but at least they're facing them together. Iron Man included.

Fifteen minutes after Pepper had finally exited the bathroom after taking a very hot bubble bath. She looked briefly out the window and frowned. The leaves of some nearby palm tree were being smacked into the windows with quite some force. She moved closer and studied the weather more carefully. There were dark clouds over the Pacific and they were coming towards Malibu. She sighed as she pulled on some short pants and a baggy t-shirt, thinking that maybe it was the time for some rain – it hadn't rain since the day Tony had been captured. Maybe it was a bad sign.

Humming, Pepper walked towards the bathroom once again when she heard Jarvis.

"Miss Potts?"

She yawned in her fist as she grabbed a pair of flip-flops.

"Yes Jarvis?"

"Mr. Stark has requested your presence immediately in the workshop."

She quickly made her way through the dark room and through the hallway. She started to run even before she reached the living room. Panting, Pepper typed her code and opened the door with a great deal of willpower.

"Tony?" She asks and glances over to spot Tony looking worriedly over at one of the monitors.

"Over here!" He shouts and doesn't take his eyes off the monitor the entire time.

She strides the distance between them by two walking fast, but not exactly running.

"Come look at this…" He murmurs in a tight voice.

Pepper moves carefully and she smiles as Tony wraps his arm around her waist and squeezes her tight to his body. She lets her head fall onto his shoulder and she gasps as she witnesses at the images on the monitor.

"The police was right, after all." He says after a couple of minutes. "They really are after us."

Pepper squeezes her eyes shut as hot tears make their way down her cheeks. Tony looks at her, worry on the every feature on his face and presses a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Hey, listen. It's not your fault. They want the suit, you know." He murmurs casually and she almost wants to smack him in that genius head of his.

She wants to say something – to reply in the same manner, but all she can do is choke with her own tears.

Tony then turns away from her and walks towards his desk where he keeps the schemes of the Iron Man suit. He opens a drawer and sits on the desk with a tiny object in his hands. It looks like a remote control from where she stays.

"Jarvis please secure the perimeter and if someone's in here call the police. If not, activate the Security Protocol and wait for me to deactivate it."

"I've understood, sir."

"Good," Tony whispers and his eyes move to hers.

"I'm sorry if it's my fault." He mutters as guiltiness is sprawled over his beautiful face.

"What are you talking about?" Pepper asks as she takes small steps towards him.

"I'm sorry if I made you cry." He mutters again, quietly this time.

She was absolutely sure that he had heard her when she was in the bathroom but now she knew she should've locked the door to her room. She didn't want him to suffer even more, especially after she had slapped him the other day.

"Tony…" She trails off, not knowing what to do or say anymore.

He looks at her then, his eyes darker than usual, filled with something like desperation. It breaks her heart to see that emotion in his eyes but it's somehow comforting - knowing that you're not the only one suffering.

He keeps looking until his gaze falls down at his feet.

"I'm sorry…" He mutters once again and closes his eyes. "You should probably go to bed. It's late –"He looks at the watch. "Early." He revises and stands up. "It's past one, Pepper."

"I – know." She responds, her voice more powerful than she intended. "Can you – um, maybe stay with me tonight?"

He raises his eyes back to hers the moment the words are out of her mouth and nods his head in a weak sign of yes.

"I'm afraid to let you alone, all by yourself again." Tony says as he wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her closer.

---

Do you like it? Hate it? I really want to know what you think guys – this story means a lot to me and I would appreciate if you'd stop by and tell me your thoughts. Thanks! And stay tuned for the next chapter of Right Now.


End file.
